Save me a Dance
by skylargould04
Summary: Draco was always known as the Slytherin Prince, the ladies man, so Hermione couldn't figure out why he hadn't come with a date to the ball. When she finds out the truth she is in for a shock. How will she take it? Is Draco really the ruthless, vain person he appears to be?


_Alright, one at a time._

Hermione picked the skirt of her dress up and floated down the stairs.

"Is that Hermione?" Ginny asks Harry, "Her dress is stunning!"

Harry looked up and couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione, in fact nobody could. Ron's mouth was slightly open, he had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Hermione looked up and grinned ear to ear. She looked around at all of the decorations in the ballroom. She was very pleased with herself that the room turned out to look magnificent with all of it's extravagant decorations. She had spent a lot of time working on it, and she was happy it turned out well. Then she noticed that everybody, _everybody_ was staring at her.

"Umm.." Hermione began before she was cut off by Ron.

"You look brilliant Hermione! You don't even look like yourself at all," he called out.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"Ow," Ron rubbed his arm where Padma had punched him, "What was that for?"

Hermione snickered and made her way down the rest of the stairs. She was greeted by Viktor at the bottom. He offered his arm, and she smiled as she took it. They made there way to the dance floor, and began to dance. Both were quick, agile, and light on their feet.

Draco looked over at the two, still in awe from Hermione's grand entrance. He had noticed that he hadn't been the only one staring at her. The whole room seemed to be. _Honestly, it's like they've never seen her before. She...she always looks good in my opinion. What am I saying she's a Mudblo...no, muggle born. She's a stuck-up insufferable know-it-all who isn't afraid to stand up against me._ He smiled to himself.

"Enjoying that punch?" He looked to see Blaise smirking at him, "You have a rather amused look on your face."

"Oh shut up," Draco said no longer smiling.

Blaise looked over in the direction Draco had previously been looking, and smirked again.

"You fancy Granger, don't you?"

"What?" Draco tore his gaze away from Hermione, he had been staring at her again, "What?" He repeated. "No! I mean I guess I find her attractive...I ur...um." _What am I saying?_

Blaise laughed, "Just kidding around," he playfully punched Draco in the arm. Blaise walked back over to his date, and led her to the dance floor.

"Heh heh, yeah kidding around," Draco said under his breath.

"What was that you said?" Hermione asked him as she walked over to the refreshment table. "Already making fun of me and the dance isn't even halfway over with yet."

He turned to face her, "No, I would never." He was still very flustered after his and Blaise's conversation.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? You usually can't wait for the opportunity to make fun of what I'm wearing. Something wrong?"

"No it's nothing," he assured her.

She still didn't believe him. "Where's your date? Did you break her heart so soon only this far into the night? I have to say that's pretty low Malfoy, even for you."

"No! That's not true at all!"

"Then what is it?" Hermione softened her voice to a gentler tone.

"I...um didn't come with a date," he said sheepishly.

Hermione was so surprised it took her awhile to speak. "But girls are always all over you. How could you possibly not have found a date?"

"Well a few girls asked me, but I wanted to ask someone else."

"Did she not want to go with you?" Hermione was concerned and showed sympathy, forgetting all the rude things he's ever said about her. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked at her with his sad grey eyes. "Um...no I... I never got around to asking her.

He knew his father would never have allowed him taking anybody but Pureblood girls to the dance, even though he had had someone else in mind.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. She's in a different house then I'm in, she isn't a Pureblood, and I'm pretty sure she hates me. To make matters worse, she's friends with my mortal enemy. It doesn't matter she has a date anyway….ur I mean….I think she already had a date at the time."

 _I have the strangest feelings going on, I'm having sympathy for Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and for some reason his explanations sound oddly familiar._ She shrugged her thoughts off and spoke to him in a kind manner, though she had no idea what she had just said and why had she?

"Well I think any girl would love to have gone to this ball with you. I think, that deep down there's kindness in your heart, and if you express it a little more often then maybe that girl or any other girl, would notice that you can change for the better and that not all Slytherins are that bad," she smiled at the last part, "Maybe," she repeated and poked him in the ribs playfully.

He smiled, and his face softened. "Hermione, um that girl that I was going to ask... well it was you."

"Really? I can't believe it, wait…" sudden realization hit her, "Me?" She pointed to her chest with her thumb. "Why me? I... I thought...you didn't even want to breathe the same air as me. I'm a Mudblood remember?"

"Don't say that, I...I've never liked that word. It doesn't classify who you are as a person, it only classifies you by your blood status."

"Then why have you called me that before?"

"I.. well my father… he well, he doesn't exactly like muggle borns, and he uses **that** word when he talks about or rather discriminates them. I've just I don't know, there's no excuse for my own actions. I'm sorry for being a jerk," he looks down at the ground ashamed.

Hermione pulled his chin up and his eyes met with hers, "Hey you know since the day I meet you I've always thought you were a vain, snarky prat," she paused and smiled, "but I've always known there was good in you deep down. If you change your attitude then maybe next time I'll say yes, that is if you ask me." She kissed his cheek and left to rejoin her date on the dance floor.

Draco got up and caught her by the arm. "Save me a dance?"

She nodded and he winked at her.

The End!!


End file.
